The Sweetest Things
by AngelicInkLing
Summary: Age has a way of slowing us down and Kim Possible is no different from us. Now starting to lose track of the things she once knew, she is left with nothing but a sense of loneliness. Luckily there is a man that looks after her, a man who cares and gives her the simple pleasures of life. KimxRon AU-ish
1. Breakfast

**Breakfast**

The autumn leaves started to fall as the sun rose up from the horizon. The cold breeze blowing through the open window as an 86 year old Kim Possible sat up from her bed. Her body aching from the cold as it told her that a new day was already starting and it was time for her to get up. It was so much different as to when she was younger because then she was able to sleep through the morning but now that she has lived through those years, she has learned that time was not to be wasted.

Time had been good to her as she was able to live a full life. She experienced and enjoyed a lot of things like no one ever has. She's travelled around the world more times than she could count, fought super villains left and right and she has even saved the world on more than one occasion. It's was a very colourful life and yet she could still feel that there was something missing from all of it.

Slowly she stood up from her bed and walked towards the window of her room. Each step harder than the first but with time and determination she was able to reach her goal. It took her a couple of minutes to catch her breath after that but as soon as she did, she gently opened it and peeked at the sight outside.

The leaves of the trees glided playfully through the air as they flew down towards the grass covered earth. It was a sight to behold and as her eyes followed them down her gaze was drawn by the colourful flowers that adorned the entire garden. Just like the scene from her dream, it was the garden she always wanted to have for the dream house she was going to share with her own family.

She felt a pang of hurt when the word "Family" came to mind. She couldn't think of what it was but the word echoed in her head. It was like there was something she needed to remember, something very important that she forgot and now she couldn't remember what it was. As she tried to recall her past, she remembered her mom and dad plus Jim and Tim but other than them and her friends, she couldn't remember if she had a family of her own. Try as she might all she could remember were the accomplishments of the past years but nothing about her personal life.

"I might not have had one." She quietly said to herself as tried to think of a reason or an excuse as to why she couldn't remember anything about it.

She tried to tell herself that she might have been too busy with her life or that it might not have been safe to have a family of her own due to the super villains she fought but the tears that started to roll down her cheeks told her of a different story. They rolled down slowly at first but as Kim continued to try and think about it the more tears rolled down her cheeks. It felt like a knife that was stabbed to her heart and the more she tried to think about the reason she couldn't remember any of it the more it sank in.

She was still lost in her thoughts when a figure stood at her door and called her attention.

"Good morning." A cheery voice greeted from behind her.

This snapped Kim out of her trance and made her wipe away the tears in her face before turning around to face the person who spoke. Standing at the door of her room was a man no younger than her and he wore the brightest smile she had ever seen. It gave off a warm and comforting feeling that it made her calm down instantly. It felt to her like it was safe to be with this person and that there was nothing to worry about when he was with her.

It was strange for her to think that way as she couldn't recall who he was. There was something in that smile though that seemed all too familiar to her and yet she couldn't figure out what it was. After a couple of seconds, when she was able to recompose herself, she returned the smile and greeted the person at the door.

"Good morning."She replied with a smile.

"Are you hungry? I've already made breakfast." The person informed her as he leaned on the door frame of the door. Kim tried to think about it but she couldn't focus on the question as her eyes started to scan the person in front of her. He was well built, has lean body like an athlete but the way he carried himself showed that he wasn't. Try as she might she couldn't remember meeting someone like him so she did the most logical thing she could think of.

"I don't mean to be rude but who are you?" Kim politely asked while trying to hide her embarrassment.

The man she was talking to froze in his spot and wasn't able to immediately answer her question. It seemed that he expected her to know who he was so the question she asked came as a surprise. Kim tried to avert her gaze due to embarrassment but the hurt in the man's eyes didn't escape her. It felt to her that she did something wrong and that she offended him but before she could apologize, he spoke up.

"Don't be embarrassed. People always tend to forget my name and let's just blame it on our age." The man jokingly replied before following it up with a heartfelt laughter. Kim tried to laugh with him but she couldn't. She still felt that she had wrong him by forgetting who he was but try as she might, she couldn't recall who he was.

"Come on, let's get down to the kitchen or else breakfast will get cold." The man told her before moving aside and gesturing her to walk first.

"Such a gentleman," Kim jokingly replied as she walked passed him.

She tried to hide her blushing face from his view but she knew that she failed miserably at it. Lucky for her he was a true gentleman and said nothing about it, instead he simply guided her down to the kitchen. It took them only a couple seconds until they got down to the kitchen. Her nose assaulted by the scent of bacon and eggs plus some other food that she was sure she knew. True enough when she saw the food that he had prepared, it looked exactly like the breakfast Ann always prepared for them.

"I thought maybe you should enjoy the breakfast you used to have." The man told her as he pulled out a chair for her to sit on.

Kim was so surprised by what she saw prepared on the table that it took her a second or two before she sat down on the chair that was offered. As soon as she was properly seated, the man started to fill her plate with some bacon and eggs plus some pancakes with maple syrup. She was about to tell him that she could do it herself when she noticed that he was so familiar with what he was doing that the proportion he was putting on her plate was exactly what she wanted.

Everything was how she wanted it to be starting from the quantity of the food on her plate to the taste of the food in her mouth, everything was perfect. She wanted to complement him on his cooking but she couldn't help herself but finish what was on her plate first. As she continued to savour what he had prepared memories of when she ate breakfast with her family came flooding back.

"I used to eat this with my family… and my best friend Ron." Kim told her host after swallowing down what she was chewing. The man simply nodded in reply and waited for her to continue what she was about to say. Kim sighed deep before continuing what she was about to tell him.

"This was the food my mom always made for us. I enjoyed it so much that my best friend promised he'll find out how Mom makes it and that he'll be the one to cook it for me every day." Kim told him as she continued on with her eating.

The man sat quietly opposite her as he watched her eat. He didn't say a word after that but instead he just busied himself by watching her. Contented with doing nothing but memorizing the way she looked with that smile on her face. She was happy and so was he.

"This is really good." Kim commented afterwards.

The man smiled at her compliment and then offered her some more. It was a very tempting offer but she tried to think of her host. He hasn't eaten anything since she started and it would be rude if she was the only one eating.

"I couldn't. Not until you've had some yourself." Kim said as she politely declined his offer.

"I tasted it so much to make it perfect that I'm already full." The man replied as he moved the plate of food closer to her.

"My best friend told me that food taste better when you eat it with someone else." Kim told him before she placed the spoon full of eggs into her mouth.

Her host wasn't able to say anything in reply and instead was forced to join her in eating what he had cooked. He filled his plate with some bacon and eggs while leaving out the pancakes behind. Kim noticed this making her unconsciously push the plate of pancakes closer to him.

They ate quietly after that until her host spoke up.

"He seems like a wise man." He told her after finishing up his meal.

"He is and I've love him for that for as long as I can remember." Kim replied as she stared at the view outside the kitchen's open window.

She was lost in her thoughts once more so she wasn't able to see the glint of hurt in his eyes. A mix emotion of joy and sorrow, hurt among all of it. There were so many things to say but there was no way to say it, a lot to explain and yet no heart to push through with it.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

It's been a while since I started writing this story and now I have finally written it down.. Hope you guys like it.. ^^ Please read and review..


	2. Lunch

**Lunch**

"Don't worry about that. I'll take care of it." The man told her with a smile.

Kim was hesitant at first since she really wanted to help. He had already cooked breakfast for her and this was the only way she could at least help, however from what she could see from his face, he was determined to do it for her. She wanted to object but her gentleman of a host shooed her towards the garden to enjoy the beautiful morning that she was missing.

Chirping birds and the scent of fresh flowers welcomed her as she walked through the garden. Different kinds of flora surrounded her, starting from the most basic one up to the most exotic. There were a lot of them that she knew but some of them she didn't.

She was so absorbed with looking at them that she was startled when she heard a vehicle stop at the front of the house. From where she was standing she couldn't see who it was but she could hear her host talking with the people who had arrived. She wanted to check who it was but the ambiance in the garden was so relaxing that it was pulling her to stay and sit on the bench near the fountain. Her curiosity was there but her will faltered against the alluring beauty of the garden.

Meanwhile inside the house, Ron guided their visitors towards the living room. It had been a while since they've had some company and having them was a welcome change. There were a lot of times that he had to get through tough times alone but today however was not one of those days.

"How have you been Ron?" Tim asked while he and Jim took their seats on the living room couch.

"I'm doing okay." Ron shortly replied as he took his seat.

There were a couple seconds of silence as the three men stared at each other. There were a lot of things to catch up on, a lot of things to talk about but none of them dared to say anything. After a couple more seconds, Ron finally broke the silence and updated the two with what has been happening.

"She remembers you guys." Ron informed them while staring at Kim who was sitting outside.

"She does?!" The twins exclaimed in unison as they shot up from their seat in excitement. A mix of surprise and joy could be seen on their face but after a couple of seconds it was replaced with sadness. This didn't escape Ron so he tried to give them a reassuring smile. He tried to show them that he was alright but the two knew better.

"She only remembers us and not you." Jim muttered weakly as he sat down back on the couch.

"It's happening all over again." Tim added as he took his seat beside his brother.

"It's best if she doesn't remember at all. It breaks my heart when I have to see her beat herself up because she couldn't remember the details about us, about our relationship but most of all about little Anne." Ron told them. Tears were already clouding his visions but he didn't want to show the two that he was hurting. He can take care of Kim without a problem but remembering these painful memories was wearing him out.

He told them about the other time when Kim's mind was clear. It was one of the best and most painful time he had to spend with her. He was so happy at first when she could remember him but when she found out about the times he took care of her and she didn't know who he was, it hurt her. It broke her heart knowing that he was getting hurt taking care of her and there was nothing she could do to help him. The final straw was when she learned that they have a daughter but she couldn't recall who she was, not her face, not her voice, not even the faintest memory.

"How is little Anne by the way?" Ron asked as he tried to change the topic of their discussion. The two immediately got the hint so they updated him about what has been happening with her.

"Not so little anymore." Tim jokingly commented.

"Yeah, scary just like her mom," Jim added.

The three laughed about it and then the two continued on with telling Ron about stories of how their daughter had been doing. There were a lot of things to catch up on because ever since Kim started showing signs of Alzheimer, they've asked the twins to take care of little Anne. It was a very painful decision but everyone knew it was for the best.

Little Anne Possible was a spitting image of her mother. She was brave, smart and everything that her mother was proud of but what she is most noted for is the heart she inherited from father. A heart that was so big that it loved everyone around her. That was the reason why Kim and Ron decided to leave her with the twins. They didn't tell her anything about the disease but instead made up a story that they needed to move out so that Anne could learn to live by herself.

"She's been nagging us about working out and eating healthy." Tim complained.

"Yeah, can you imagine her bossing us around just like her mom?" Jim added.

"Yeah, I can just imagine." Ron said dreamily as he tried to imagine their daughter acting just like Kim.

"Oh! And she mastered the puppy-dog-pout." Tim told him.

"Really?" Ron asked with a smile.

"You don't have to be so happy about it. You're smiling about it because you don't get to be on the receiving end, that's why." Jim complained before laughing out heartily. The two men joined him and the house reverberated with the laughter of the three men. When the laughter died out, Ron asked the two if they wanted to meet Kim.

"Yeah," The twins answered in unison.

"She's out in the garden. I'll get lunch ready while you guys catch up with her." Ron told them before quickly walking off towards the kitchen. The two weren't able to say anything in reply and instead were forced to watch his figure disappear at the end of the corridor that led to the kitchen. It was a relief for them to see Ron smiling and laughing once more as it has been a long time since he did but they couldn't help but feel sorry for his current situation. Of all the people that were close to Kim, they knew that he was the one hurting the most.

"Come on. Let's go see what big sis is up to." Tim told his brother before heading out first towards the garden.

Kim saw the image of the two visitors walking out of the house and heading towards where she was. At first she couldn't make out who it was but as they got nearer a smile started to form on her lips. It was a welcomed sight to see her brothers there visiting her. She wanted to run towards them and give them both hugs but old age was proving to be a challenge for her.

"We missed you Kim." Tim told her while hanging his arm over Jim's shoulder.

"Yeah, nothing's been the same without you." Jim added.

"I've missed you too." Kim told her brothers as she pulled them both into a tight hug. Without warning tears started to roll down her cheeks while she hugged them tighter. It had been far too long since she had seen the two and seeing them now completely grown up from the last she remembers brought out all of the emotions she had bottled up inside.

"No need for tears sis." Tim told Kim.

"Yeah, you're going to make us cry too." Jim joked, making Kim chuckle in between sobs.

She couldn't help but smile at her two brothers. No matter how much of a pain they were before, they have somehow grown up and matured into the two most loving brothers anyone could ever wish for. She was still lost in this thought when the two broke free of her hug.

"You seem to be doing better." Tim said as he gave his sister a once over.

"Yeah, you definitely look healthier than the last time we saw you." Jim agreed.

"I guess I have to thank my care taker for that." Kim replied to her two brothers while trying to hide the blush that was forming on her face. This however didn't escape the twins as they were able to see her face before she could hide it. Without saying a word to each other, they simple exchange knowing glances.

"What?" She asked, both hands crossed over her chest.

"Nothing," The two replied in unison.

Unfortunately for the two, Kim knows them inside and out. Charged with years of experience with handling them, Kim knew exactly that they were hiding something from her. She waited for the two to spill out what was on their mind but after a couple of seconds of silence, she finally gave up.

"Don't think I don't love Ron anymore. I just think that my care taker's nice."

The two were shocked with what they had heard. What Ron said about Kim remembering almost everything but not recognizing him was true. She remembers what she had been through with Ron and that Ron was a special person to her but she couldn't associate the memory of him with his image. A sad thing from the twin's point of view but there was nothing they could do about it. Ron asked them not to tell Kim about their current situation as it was something that the couple agreed upon.

"Are you two okay?" Kim asked after a couple of seconds of silence from the twins. The two however weren't able to answer her question as they saw Ron approaching them.

Ron could feel the awkward tension between the siblings but he couldn't place what could have caused such an atmosphere between them. Instead of asking about it though, he simply smiled and announced that their meal was ready. Whatever it was that was causing the tension, he knew that they could all clear it later on.

"Lunch is ready." Ron announced with a smile before gesturing the three to follow him.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I know it's been a while since my last update.. For that I would like to apologize to all who are following this story and my other ones.. I hit a rough patch after my vacation so I haven't been able to write as much as I wanted.. I've been trying to get my groove back but it is proving to be quite a challenge.. I hope you still continue to follow and support this story even though it's taking me longer now to update.. (I hope I can get back to my normal cycle..) ^^


End file.
